Amuse
by DawnsJediWind
Summary: First Prince Izana watched Zen and Shirayuki's evolving relationship with barely concealed amusement. A short-shot from his pov.


**Rated:** K+

 **Fluffy Blanket Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't sue, and am not working for profit.

 **A/N:** There not enough fanfics for this series, so I thought I would contribute to it. A little shot set from Prince Izana's pov, because I honestly like the guy, his characteristics are strangely similar to mine.. :P You can put this anywhere after the anime/manga.

Forgive any OOCness/editing mistakes. Constructive reviews are welcome! Enjoy!:)

* * *

 _ **F**_ or the last three years, First Prince Izana of Clarines had watched with barely concealed amusement as his little brother danced around the rare red-headed beauty that was Shirayuki.

He had been a witness to many of Zen's finest moments with the girl—as well as some of his most embarrassing—a silently observing spectator to the inter workings of their rapidly deepening relationship, although perhaps an unwelcome one. At first, Izana had been acutely suspicious of Shiryuki's motives involving the younger prince, perhaps mostly out of his subdued concern for Zen's wellbeing, and the mounting expectations for his future and the future of the kingdom. Eventually—and mostly because of the realization that his little brother would indeed stand up for this girl and risk his life _and_ honor for her—Izana had come to respect, and at long last, admire Shirayuki. She was unlike any girl, nobility or otherwise, that he had ever met, and he was amazed by her ability to look him in the eye and stare _him_ down if need be, or to reach out and touch him, trusting him to follow _her_ orders; something not even his own bodyguards and closest advisors dared do so. Izana found himself surprised—and a little humbled—by her actions and her words, and he found himself not disliking her in the least.

 _Besides,_ he would muse to himself, _perhaps our royal family needs a little fresh blood, fresh faces…_ Izana smirked to himself, settling further back into the comfy confines of his office chair, debating whether or not to stalk his little, hapless brother and his now fiancé at all today.

An outsider with his own fare share of expectations and opinions, obligations and duties that he could never get out of however much he longed for freedom, Izana admired the rebellious actions of his brother when it had involved Shirayuki, and the love they shared, despite (or because of) their differences. Izana was a little jealous, realizing his brother would never be in direct line for the Clarines throne, and thus would never be forced into a marriage arrangement less than ideal to his heart, and perhaps out of that jealousy came unexpected support and encouragement, instead of cold contempt. The first prince enjoyed Shirayuki's company, oftentimes asking her into his presence simply for someone a little different—a little _normal_ —like sun-parched lands searching for a little gust of wind and a dribble of rain.

Izana was blatantly overjoyed when Zen finally and officially asked Shirayuki's hand in marriage, against the desired wishes of the court and with the begrudged blessing of their mother, the Queen. For months, Zen had been so perplexed and flustered, stammering every ten seconds and looking down at his feet whenever Shirayuki was his company, that Izana had almost lost his own composure and beat some sense into the boy. As it were, he ended up dragging the Second Prince by the collar of his tunic to the infirmity where Shirayuki worked, and under pain of death accompanied by a sword at his brother's back, Izana had forced the proposal out of Zen. A bite exaggerated, but close to the point.

Izana had not been as quick to amusement when the court found out that his younger brother and his wife of only a handful of months, were suddenly expecting. He had been dealing with a collection of his own problems at the time as well—mainly a mother breathing down his neck to find himself a wife (' _it's a disgrace that Zen found a wife and married before his own brother, my heir!"),_ and a border rebellion that would not settle down. In retrospect, Izana supposed he should not have been surprised, knowing both individuals a little more then they ideally wished, and the little fact that they lived in a castle together, and juicy rumors spread like the plague down its open corridors. He could not count the number of times he had caught Zen and Shirayuki in compromising positions, on purpose or not, and had to sternly remind that they had a bedroom—a whole _wing_ of bedrooms—for that sort of thing.

However any personal unspoken feelings he had on the matter, Izana did put in an effort to support Zen and Shirayuki throughout the latter's pregnancy. None of it had been easy, for very few members of the court appreciated Shirayuki to any degree, and Izana was off and on Royal business a majority of the time; he had graciously and silently picked up half of his little brother's workload to allow Zen to stay closer to his wife. He returned to the castle from his last border inspection just in time for the next heir's birth, running into an awkward, gangly, and overworked Ryuu in the hell of adolescence. Zen was in a state of disaster Izana was a proud, amused witness to, and with a glare of his eyes, the First Prince coached Zen out of the bedroom and into some sort of respectable sate of control.

 _This has better be worth it,_ Izana stated, after hours of watching Zen pace a hole through the floor, and wrinkling his tunics in half; Izana deemed that Shirayuki was handling the birth a lot better then her husband was.

In the end, after taking a brief glance at the new born princess in her mother's sweaty arms, and resisting the urge of an uncle who knew exactly what was in store for her ( _Royal Hell)_ , Izane swiped out of the bedroom with only these words accompanying the swish of his cloak.

 _"Don't have any more, little brother."_

Zen and Shirayuki had five more children, and Izana spoiled them all rotten.


End file.
